How To Earn Detention
by RavenGhostWriter
Summary: A selection of outtakes from the same universe as Harry's New Guardian but you don't have to read that to understand this one. Harry and his friends receiving detention for the pranks they pull at Hogwarts.
1. Part I

Author's note: Hi guys! If you've read Harry's New Guardian, this story is set during that story, some pranks that Harry and the other characters didn't show during Harry's New Guardian. For now, this is a one-shot, but if anyone wants more, please review with a suggestion and I will consider it. Please enjoy and review!

 **10 Things That Will Guarantee Detention**

One: Do Not Stand On Your Desk And Shout, "I Hate Slytherins!"

"Hey Harry, truth or dare?" questioned Ron with a wicked grin, ignoring the elbow jab in his ribs from Hermione.

"Dare, I suppose," answered Harry, looking up from the roots he was dicing.

"Stand on your desk and shout, 'I hate slytherins!' as loud as you can," Ron stated, looking totally serious.

Harry set down his knife, ignored Hermione's whispered pleas to ignore Ron's stupid suggestion, and climbed onto the table. Readying himself, he shouted, "I hate slytherins!"

"Detention and fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter," snarled an angry Potions' Master as he pulled Harry off of the table.

Two: You Are Not Allowed to Charm The Shower Water Into Any Other Liquid

After a long day, Hermione looked forward to a nice, hot shower before bed. As she turned on the water to its hottest setting and stepped under the spray, she realized something was wrong.

"Gah! Pumpkin juice! Who would do this?" Hermione screeched as she turned off the shower and belted her dressing gown.

She stalked down the stairs and up to a giggling Harry and Ginny. Neither looked entirely innocent.

"Harry James Potter! What did you do to the showers?"

"Um, nothing Hermione. Why, what's wrong?" Harry sounded honest which made Ginny laugh harder.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you have something to add?" Hermione sounded impatient and oddly close to tears.

"I hear the library has a wonderful assortment of books. Perhaps one will have the answer," Ginny's smirk gave her away.

"Fine, I'll be right back," Hermione ground out, exiting the common room.

Moments later, she returned, followed by Professor McGonagall.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of detentions with Mr. Filch, Miss Weasley. Never in all my years has a student charmed the shower to produce pumpkin juice. Why would you be so cruel to a fellow student in your house? Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Professor McGonagall's face was set in an angry scowl.

"Seemed fun," shrugged Ginny.

Three: Professors Will Be Addressed By Their Titles During Class

"McGonagall, get over here and help," ordered Draco Malfoy in a whiny tone of voice.

Professor McGonagall spared a glance at her student but did not move.

"Minnie, get your bum over here," repeated an annoyed Draco.

"Hey Minna, I need some help too!" Harry added/

"Detention! Both of you! You will address me only as Professor McGonagall. Leave my class now and report to the Headmaster. Yes both you, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy," growled Professor McGonagall.

Albus quickly sent Draco on his way, Harry soon followed but not before Albus awarded him ten points for reminding Professor McGonagall of her nickname.

Four: Pet Snakes Are Not Allowed to Roam Free

On his way back from Hogsmeade, Draco Malfoy picked up two snakes and brought them into the castle before releasing them. The snakes slithered through the halls. Draco followed, eventually coming across the Golden Trio, such a stupid name for a group containing a mudblood.

Hermione shrieked and jumped into Ron's arms. Ron gasped in surprise but more at Hermione's actions than the snakes. Harry looked amused before hissing at the snakes. They stopped moving and began to turn the way they came. Draco felt stupid; he'd forgotten Harry was a parselmouth.

"What's going on here? Where did these snakes come from?" said the silky voice of Professor Snape.

"They're my new pets, aren't you proud?" stated Draco, looking brave.

"Detention and fifty points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy," snarled Professor Snape, as he waved his wand to send the snakes back outside before stomping off.

Five: You Are Not Allowed To Attempt To Blackmail Professors

"Professor Sprout, may I have a chocolate frog?" Fred Weasley asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

"No Mr. Weasley. Back to work," said a distracted Professor Sprout.

"If you don't give me a chocolate frog right now, I'm going to throw all your candy into the lake and destroy this Venomous Tentacula seedling," said Fred.

"Detention Mr. Weasley."

Six: "Malfoy Is A Git" Is Not An Acceptable Answer To A Transfiguration Essay Question

Ron carefully printed his name at the top of his transfiguration essay. His first line read, "Draco Malfoy is a git."

Hermione was about to say something but decided against it.

When Professor McGonagall returned their homework a few days later, Hermione read Ron's grade over his shoulder. Professor McGonagall's note was short and to the point, perfectly explaining the 'T' grade.

 _Detention Mr. Weasley. Please report to my office at 7pm tonight._

Seven: You Are Not Allowed To Get Drunk During Potions

Ron was late to potions. He slipped into the room and slid into the seat between Harry and Hermione. Both were rapidly copying down the notes and the recipe about the potion they would be brewing that day. Professor Snape lectured as he wrote on the chalkboard.

"Psst, who wants a sip of firewhiskey?" Ron slurred, removing a flask from his bag. Giggling sloppily, he continued, "Too late!" as he chugged the entire contents of the flask.

Harry and Hermione watched in horror, as Ron seemed to go from slightly tipsy to plastered, in the space of mere minutes.

"This is not going to end well, for any of us," Harry stated in a quiet voice to Hermione.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?" said a voice that was much nearer than Harry hoped. The man's nose twitched and he abruptly grabbed Ron's collar, bringing the boy into a standing position.

"Why do I smell firewhiskey, Mr. Weasley?"

Without further words, Professor Snape dragged Ron and his bag from the classroom. Professor Snape returned ten minutes later, glared at his class and sat behind his desk.

Eight: You Are Not Allowed To Put Live Spiders in Others' Food

Harry, in the spirit of Halloween, caught several spiders on his way to breakfast. Using his invisibility cloak for cover, he snuck over to the Slytherin table and carefully introduced the spiders into Draco Malfoy's cereal bowl. Once they were in place, he slipped out of the hall, removed the cloak, and entered the hall, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table.

The blond glanced down at his bowl and let out a high-pitched scream, and he pushed the bowl as far away as possible. His housemates started laughing, Pansy managed to upset an entire tureen of porridge, which knocked over a pitcher of juice.

"Wow, Harry! That was amazing!" Ron said, pounding Harry on the back.

Unfortunately, this drew the attention of the professors. In mere seconds, Professors McGonagall and Snape stood behind Harry.

"Let me guess, fifty points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of detentions?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Exactly, Mr. Potter. Professor Snape will escort you to the Headmaster's Office," sighed Professor McGonagall.

The Headmaster gazed at the young man in front of him before informing him, that since it was a weekend, he would be starting his first detention with Professor Snape right then. Harry nodded and followed the sour-faced professor down to the dungeons.

Nine: You Are Not Allowed To Blindfold Other Students and Release Them In The Forbidden Forest

Fred and George convinced Draco Malfoy they had a surprise for him but he needed to put on a blindfold and follow their directions. For reasons neither twin could understand, he followed their directions. They led him deep into the forest, only stopping when they reached the acromantula colony.

"Where are we?" Malfoy asked, confused.

"Welcome to your new home, meet your new neighbors!" Fred said excitedly. "We'll be seeing you around then!"

The twins sprinted out of the forest, crashing straight into Hagrid who stopped them and asked about the screaming. George admitted they'd left Draco Malfoy with the acromantulas. Hagrid glared at them before instructing them not to move and striding into the forest. He returned with a bloody Draco Malfoy whom he took directly to the hospital wing.

Fred and George were surprised to see Headmaster Dumbledore returning with Hagrid.

"Detention Misters Weasley, and fifty points from Gryffindor, each. I will be writing to your mother," stated a gruff Headmaster.

Ten: Diagon Alley Is Not An Approved Excursion From School

"Thanks for letting me borrow your cloak, Harry! I just want to quick pop into a bookstore. I swear I won't get caught," said Hermione as she hugged Harry.

Putting on the cloak, Hermione hurried out of the castle, apparating to Diagon Alley as soon as she was outside of the Hogwarts' wards. She loved having her apparition license. Appearing in Diagon Alley, Hermione removed the cloak and entered the bookstore. Finding the book she wanted, she approached the till to pay for it. The clerk blinked at her for a moment before telling her to wait a moment.

Hermione's stomach dropped when the clerk returned with Headmaster Dumbledore following him. The clerk accepted her payment then waved both of them towards the back room.

"Why horcruxes, Miss Granger? We agreed to never speak of the subject again," said the Headmaster, locking eyes with her.

"I was curious! And you removed all the relevant books from the library," exclaimed Hermione, trying to defend herself.

"You and I will return to Hogwarts now, via the floo network. I will allow you this book but it will remain in my quarters until you graduate. Take some floo powder and go first," said a tired-sounding Headmaster.

Back in his office, the Headmaster gazed at his knowledge-hungry student.

"One month's detention Miss Granger, you will be serving it with me every evening at 7pm. Be sure to return Harry's cloak to him, he is not in trouble."


	2. Part II

Part II

 **You Are Not Starving, No Chocolate Frogs In Class**

Ron took his usual seat in Transfiguration and pulled a box of chocolate frogs from his bag. He was still hungry, despite a full breakfast.

"Mr. Weasley, no eating in my classroom," said Professor McGonagall.

"But Professor," Ron said. "I'm starving to death!"

"Do not try that with me, Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall. "I saw what you ate this morning, and Hogwarts does not starve its students. Ten points from Gryffindor and detention this evening with Mr. Filch."

Ron sighed and put away the chocolate frogs.

 **Everyone Out After Curfew Is In Trouble And Lying Is Worse**

"You are out after curfew again," Ginny stated, from her spot right outside the portrait hole.

"Yes, but so are you," Harry and Ron said.

"I'll distract Professor McGonagall for you, get inside," said Ginny, with a sigh.

Harry and Ron hurried through the portrait hole and went straight up to their dormitory. They could hear Ginny's muffled words in the common room, seemingly talking with Professor McGonagall. The professor did not seem convinced and called up the stairs, demanding Harry and Ron come down immediately.

Professor McGonagall eyed both the boys and Ginny; "You thought by describing why you were out late would prevent me from knowing about the infractions of these two, hmm? Twenty points each from Gryffindor and a month's worth of detention with Mr. Filch."

 **No Dueling In The Great Hall**

Harry entered the Great Hall spying Draco Malfoy standing near the Gryffindor table. He made a beeline for the blond Slytherin who greeted him insultingly with, "Pathetic Potter! Any interests in proving you are not weak?"

Professor McGonagall turned towards the commotion and got up from her seat to move towards the commotion. She increased her pace when Malfoy whipped out his wand and sent a hex at Harry. Harry shielded and fired a mild jinx in response.

It became a duel, until a shield rose between them, blasting them both backwards. They both looked up to meet the eyes of a stern Professor McGonagall and an angry Headmaster.

"Fifty points from each Gryffindor and Slytherin and you will both serve a month's worth of detention with Professor Snape."

Harry and Draco glared at each other but hung their heads in defeat.

 **Curtains Are Not Kindling**

Ron stomped angrily into the boys' dormitory. "That bloody snake!" he roared.

"What happened Ron?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy called Hermione a…a…mudblood again!" Ron snarled, setting the curtains on fire out of anger.

"Oy!" Harry yelled, aiming a spell at the burning curtains to put out the flames.

Ron stormed out of the room leaving Harry standing there with dripping but singed curtains.

Moments later, Professor McGonagall entered the room, and surprisingly, she didn't look furious. Instead, she vanished the ruined curtains and summoned new ones.

"Is Ron in trouble?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He's serving detention tonight with me," she said.

"Only one?" Harry asked.

"This is quite a frequent occurrence and the Headmaster has a soft spot for offenders so he demands we not be too harsh in punishing students who share his dislike of the curtains."

 **Polyjuice Potion Is Not a Toy**

"Wouldn't it be funny if we looked like Malfoy and scared him?" Ron asked.

"That would be funny," Harry said.

"Let's do it!" Ron said excitedly.

Harry grinned. They snuck in to Snape's potions' cabinet and stole some Polyjuice Potion. Rather oddly, Ron had a supply of Draco Malfoy's hair. Adding some to each dose, they swallowed the foul concoction and grimaced as the changes happened. Luckily, they found Malfoy in the library and did not see other people along the way.

Presented with two additional copies of him, Draco screamed. His scream attracted the attention of Madam Pince. She grabbed the two imposters by their collars.

"Polyjuice. Who are you really? We will wait in Professor Snape's office for the potion to wear off. Come along. You too Mr. Malfoy."

Professor Snape glared at the three boys and glanced at his watch.

"Its…its Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, sir," muttered the Draco Malfoy on the left, in Harry's voice.

"Detention, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. I assume you did not brew the potion, so you will serve a month's detention with me plus sixty points from Gryffindor."

"Sixty!" said the Draco Malfoy in the middle.

"Each," stated Professor Snape as the red Weasley hair made a return. "You are dismissed, Mr. Malfoy," he continued, aiming his words at the Draco Malfoy on the right.

 **Testing Professor Umbridge's Sense of Humor Is Unwise**

Fred and George walked in to the DADA classroom looking excited. Professor Umbridge smiled sweetly at the class before saying, "Good morning class! Today, I will be teaching…"

"Hey Professor! George called. "Look! We found your relatives!"

Fred released a box of toads and sent them hopping towards the front of the room.

"Detention!" Shrieked Professor Umbridge as she vanished the toads, "I will be testing out other methods of discipline as the Blood Quill does not seem to be effective."

 **Professor Umbridge Is Terrified of Rats**

Fred and George walked in to the DADA room the next time their class met, looking excited. They were determined to scare Professor Umbridge.

She started teaching when the class suddenly started bursting out laughing. "What is it?" she snapped.

"Look!" Fred called. She looked at herself in the mirror and let out a scream. There was a large rat sitting on her head. She shook her head violently, sending the hapless creature flying across the room. She pointed at Fred and George and screeched, "Detention!"

 **A Return To Name-calling, Professor Snape Edition**

"Maybe we should talk to Professor Dumbledore about the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione said.

"After class," Harry said. "We don't want to be late for potions."

Snape lectured about the potion they would be brewing before singling out Harry and warning him to use extra caution with the volatile ingredients.

"You know," Harry, blurted out before he could stop himself. "Maybe you opened the Chamber of Secrets, you overgrown bat!"

Hermione gasped.

"Potter, the Headmaster's office, now!" Snape snarled. "And detention!"

 **Bathing Does Not Excuse You From Class**

Hermione was dreading going to Charms and knew she would be late. She had not studied for the exam, which was very unlike her.

She knew that she would have to tell her professor some kind of reason why she was late. Therefore, she decided to take a shower.

She burst into class, twenty-five minutes late. The class stared at her as she walked up to Professor Flitwick's desk. "I'm sorry," she said nervously. "I was having a bath and lost track of time."

"Miss Granger, you have interrupted my class and caused quite a scene. You will take a zero on this exam and serve a week's worth of detentions, with me, starting tonight. Please leave my classroom this instant." Professor Flitwick paused, turning his attention to the rest of the class, "The rest of you, get back to work!"

 **Professor Umbridge Is Not A Balloon**

Harry waited until Professor Umbridge started giving instructions to the class about the assigned in-class reading, before carefully aiming his wand and incanting a spell he found in the library. Professor Umbridge seemed to inflate a bit before floating upwards towards the rafters. She began screaming and thrashing her arms and legs in an attempt to fight an unknown enemy.

Her shrieks were so loud that the classroom door burst open, revealing Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape, with their wands drawn. The class of students sat in stunned silence and Professor Dumbledore reversed the spell and carefully lowered Professor Umbridge back onto her feet. Her eyes immediately locked onto Harry. Just as she was about to speak, Professor Snape cut across her.

"Detention Mr. Potter. Two weeks with me, starting this evening at seven. Do not be late."


	3. Part III

Part III

 **Do Not Spy On Teachers**

"I wonder what it would be like to be a spy," Fred said as he and George walked to Charms.

"Let's try spying on McGonagall and Dumbledore," George said. "I want to know if they're married."

"Ooh, good idea," said Fred. "I'll hide in McGonagall's office after classes, and you hide in Dumbledore's."

After classes that afternoon, Fred hid behind a bookshelf as the stern professor sat at her desk, grading essays. At last, the door opened to reveal someone. Fred perked up to only find that it was Hermione.

"Hello Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall. "Do you have questions about the essay assignment?"

Typical Hermione, Fred thought.

Meanwhile, at the headmaster's office

George hid behind a large table as Dumbledore wrote letters to multiple people. At last, the door opened to reveal, Harry.

"Hey Albus," Harry said. "What's up?"

"Hello Harry!" said Albus with a smile. "Would you like some tea?"

A few minutes later, Harry looked in George's direction. "Er, Albus," he said. "I have a feeling that someone's spying on you."

"Why, my dear boy?" Albus asked, surprised.

Harry pointed to the table. Albus stood and headed for the table. Oh no, George thought. I'm going to be caught. Albus stopped in front of George. His eyes were twinkling. "Mr. Weasley, for what do I owe this pleasant spying session for?" he asked.

"Sorry sir," George said. "It was Fred's idea." Albus chuckled.

"When isn't it his idea?" he murmured. "Where's your brother?"

"In McGonagall's office," George said.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Professor McGonagall. "They need detention!" she said in a huff. "A week's worth!" Fred and George looked at her with frowns on their faces. "Oh, don't give me that," she barked. "Starting tomorrow evening after dinner, with me!"

 **People Do Not Grow If Watered**

"You know," Harry said. "Professor Sprout loves watering her plants."

"Yeah," said Ron. "Let's sneak into her rooms early in the morning and pour water all over her! Maybe she'll grow like the plants do when they're watered!"

Harry paused for a moment and gave Ron an odd look.

"I don't think this is a good idea," said Hermione coldly. "You two will get in trouble!"

"Oh come on," said Ron. "You have to admit she's rather short and deserves a chance to grow!"

"Fine," she said. "But I'm not going."

"Fine," Harry and Ron said together. "See you at breakfast!"

The next morning, Harry and Ron snuck out of the tower at six and went to Professor Sprout's rooms. They picked the lock with a paper clip and crept in. Reaching her bed, Ron dumped a bucket of water on her head as Harry stood back a bit. Professor Sprout jerked awake and screeched several words that were definitely not appropriate. Grasping their collars, she forced them out of her door swearing to have them in detention until they graduated.

 **You Cannot Mail Malfoy to You-Know-Who**

Ginny and Ron went to breakfast one morning and stunned Draco Malfoy as he walked to the Great Hall in front of them. The teachers were either already at the head table or not yet on their ways to breakfast.

Ron half-dragged Malfoy to an unused classroom where Ginny had a transfigured box waiting. After hefting Malfoy into the box, Ginny hit him with enervate, before sealing the box and adding an address. Ron added air holes so he could breathe. As they levitated the box up to the owlery, they ran into Hermione

"Why is your box screaming? And why is it addressed to you-know-who with directions to kill the contents because you know he likes to kill people?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Malfoy," Ron said. "We're sending him to..."

"Oh, I don't think so," Hermione said sternly. "Put the box down this instant!"

Ginny sighed and opened the box, letting Draco out into the hallway.

"Thank you Granger." Hermione shooed him out the door before grabbing Ron and Ginny by the ears and hauling them off to find Professor McGonagall, taking the box as evidence. Professor McGonagall took point and lectured at high volume before setting them each an essay.

 **Professor Dumbledore Will Not Do You Homework For You**

Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk, writing a letter to the Ministry, when the door opened to reveal Harry and Ron.

"Hello," he said, putting his quill down. "What can I do for you two?"

"Professor, if you do our homework for us, we'll give you lemon drops," Harry said.

"I don't think so Harry," said Professor Dumbledore. "I was already a student here over a century ago. I don't need to do your homework."

"But Professor..." Ron started.

"We know you love lemon drops," Harry said.

"Nice try boys," he said with a laugh.

"But we don't like homework," Ron whined.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Come on Albus, let's just leave you to it!"

"I said no Harry," Professor Dumbledore said warningly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to work. Ah yes, and detention with Professor McGonagall tonight."

 **Targeting Fellow Students With Pie Is Not Acceptable At Meals**

"Lets have a pie throwing contest with Malfoy," Ron told Harry as they walked to the Great Hall. "After all, it's Monday, and there's always pie on Mondays!"

"Good idea Ron," Harry said.

They waited until Malfoy was engaged in a conversation with Crabbe and Goyle before throwing the pie. Malfoy looked surprised as a piece of apple pie hit him in the face.

"Detention, Mr. Potter," Snape said as he came over to the table.

 **Rubbish Goes In The Bin, Not Through Peeves**

Cho and Padma walked down the hall finishing their ice-lollies. They saw Peeves in the hallway, laughing as he zoomed away from a fuming Filch. Padma and Cho threw their wrappers at Peeves, who stopped and laughed at them.

"Patel, Chang, detention!" Filch snarled.

 **Death Eaters Are Not Pen Pals**

Ron sat in the common room, writing a letter to Bellatrix Lestrange.

 _Dear Madam Lestange,_

 _Hi, I think that you and You-Know-Who should get married. After all, you are always doing stuff together, and have many shared interests. For example, you both seem to enjoy cackling as you torture then kill innocent people. Please consider divorcing Rodolphus and marrying your true love._

 _Signed, R. Weasley_

Ron smiled as he gave the letter to the waiting owl.

The next morning at breakfast, Ron was digging into his food when an unfamiliar owl dropped a howler on his plate of eggs. Ron ripped it open, praying that it was not from his mum, but it was worse.

"Ron Weasley!" said an icy voice, which made everyone in the hall go silent and turn towards the origin. "How dare you write to me, saying that I should marry the Dark Lord and divorce my husband? I live to serve the Dark Lord as his most loyal Death Eater. I will torture and kill your family as you watch them suffer before killing you! Goodbye!" The letter went up in flames and vanished.

In the deafening silence that followed the howler, Ron found himself surrounded by Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and a nasty-looking Auror. His escort silently forced him out of the hall and to the Headmaster's Office.

 **Professor Umbridge Likes Her Teaching Methods**

"Hey Professor Umbridge," Harry said as the bell rang signaling the end of class. "Can we have a word with you in your office?"

The Professor glared nastily at the three students but waved them into her office.

"We'd like to teach you how to teach," Hermione said smiling. "First, you kindly greet your students and take roll."

"That's what I do every day," Professor Umbridge said.

"Next," said Harry. "You have to ask if they have any questions about the homework before asking them to pass it to the front."

"Yeah," said Ron. "Teach us some useful magic! Reading the book is boring."

"How dare you?" Umbridge sneered. "I will have you three out of this school before you know it! Detention!"

 **Covering Professor Snape In Frosting Makes Him Grumpier, Not Sweeter**

"I wish Snape was nicer," Ron said.

"You know," said Harry. "To make him sweeter, we could dump frosting on his head."

"Great idea," said Ron.

"You'll get detention," said Hermione sternly.

That night, Ron snuck into the kitchens and got a container of frosting. The next morning, Professor Snape was teaching when suddenly, something sticky was poured over his head. He looked behind him to see Ron Weasley hurrying back to his seat with the empty can of frosting.

"Weasley! Detention! Get out of my classroom!" he snarled.

 **Eavesdropping Has Consequences**

Lavender Brown noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were always talking in hushed voices in the corner of the common room. She wanted to know what they were saying. One day, she hid behind a bookcase to hear.

"And didn't you just say we can't fool the goblins?" Harry said slowly. "And why can't we just tell the goblins what we want and why it is so important?"

"With Polyjuice, I am a different person, I'm not just in disguise. Professor Dumbledore said the fewer beings that know, the better. I'll go share my idea with him now," Hermione said excitedly. She bolted out of the portrait hole before Harry or Ron could say anything else to stop her.

Lavender gasped. They were going to break into Gringotts. Unfortunately for her, Harry and Ron heard her gasp. They glared at her. "What are you doing?" said Ron.

"Oh my!" said Lavender. "Don't do it Harry!"

"You're not even supposed to know what we're doing!" said Harry.

"I better go tell Professor McGonagall," said Lavender, hurrying out of the room.

"Miss Brown, I simply cannot believe you would accuse a student of doing such a thing!" yelled her Head of House. "Mr. Potter and his friends would never do that! Ten points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of detention with me!"


End file.
